


Tumblr Drabbles

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: I'm moving NSFW things over from tumblr to here,  just in case.each chapter is a different fic with a brief summary attached to it





	1. Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt _“hey do u like adam james daddy kink 👀👀👀 bc that can be a prompt”_
> 
> it is Porn and nothing but porn lmao. also, tumblr format bc it's a drabble from tumblr and my writing is Just Like That

After several unsuccessful attempts to get Adam’s jeans undone, James finally has to lean up and cover his mouth, palm flat over his lips as he moves in close, shushing Adam; Adam who is _loud_ and _giggly_ and high on sex and will probably end up waking up someone if he doesn’t _be quiet_. 

_ I will gag you,  _ James warns, something in his voice making Adam pause, him nudging James’ hand aside when James doesn’t say anything else. 

The challenge in Adam’s eyes should worry James, should alarm him, but it doesn’t, not even when Adam’s face breaks out into a sly grin, _Gag me, **daddy**_ , he murmurs, challenge in his low, raspy tone. 

James sucks in a sharp breath, the heat in Adam’s eyes building up into a steady inferno as he watches the realization dawn across his face, lips parting, a choked, _What did you say?_ whispered between them.

_ Gag me, _ Adam repeats, almost innocently, and James knows better, he’s been watching Adam for a long time, knows when it’s all a joke.

_ No, _ James says, _No, what did you say **after** that? _

The flames dance in Adam’s eyes, _Daddy,_ he repeats, watching James even as his own hands go down to undo his jeans, the lift of his hips as he pushes them down around his thighs, _Too much?_

James takes in the sight before him, Adam spread out on the bed under them, jeans down around his thighs, dick hard and curved upwards, his bare chest heaving and flushed, the bruise on his collarbone calling for James to seal his mouth over again. 

_ Again _ , he says, leaning down to mouth at Adam’s throat, one hand fisting in the hair at the top of his head, drawing a loud sigh from Adam, _Say it,_ he whispers, voice hinging on urgent. 

Adam squirms under him as James’ teeth catch on his skin, _Daddy,_ he sighs out, curling an arm around James’ shoulder, _God, **Daddy**_. 

He’s loud, squirms far too much and it’s probably the best sex James has had in a long time; gets even better when he’s pressing inside Adam, has him nearly folded in half, legs around his waist, Adam sighing a litany of _daddy_ into James’ ear as he fucks him slow and steady, like he has all night. 

Adam’s tortured moan is loud enough to probably wake the others sleeping in the other room, but James doesn’t care, doesn’t care when he’s got Adam whispering _fuck me daddy_ over and over and over until James can’t think anymore, until he’s coming with a strangled gasp, drawing Adam into a messy kiss that’s more breathing into each other’s mouth than anything. 

(If someone heard them, if _Bruce_ heard them, they’d never hear the end of it but with Adam still holding onto him tightly, shuddering in his arms as James slowly rocks his hips, still fucking into him despite only being half hard now; James finds he couldn’t care less.) 


	2. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “hi babe ilu i miss killems hit me with that good good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more porn, more old stuff. once i archive my old stuff i plan to write new things. 
> 
> just sleepy and easy morning sex tbh

It’s rare that James finds himself awake before Adam, the other man usually unable to sleep past seven am on most days, already out of bed by the time James wakes up. 

It’s rare that James rolls over, wipes the sleep from his eyes and finds Adam, half curled into himself, one arm shoved under the pillow asleep–but when he does find Adam like this, he takes a few minutes to watch him, face lax and open, lips parted. 

They’ve got work soon and if he were a weaker man, he’d call Bruce and tell him that Adam’s going to be late to work, that he’s _finally_ getting the sleep he needs, and while Bruce _would_ potentially understand, he knows Adam’s not a big fan of someone else speaking up for him. 

So, James sighs and shifts closer, into Adam’s space until their legs slot together and he can feel the half-hardness of Adam’s dick against his thigh, “Babe,” he murmurs, the pet name falling easily from his lips, “Adam,” he says, louder this time when Adam does nothing more than snore and shift against James. 

“Come on, we’ve got to get up,” James says, lifting his hand so he can run his fingers through Adam’s hair, coaxing him awake slowly, “If you want a shower you’re going to wake up now.” he tries again, voice going a little flat when Adam moves closer, half pressing James back into the bed. “Adam.” 

Adam finally groans, shifting again, slipping one leg around James’ so he can rut against the outside of his thigh, “Time is it?” he mumbles, pressing his face against James’ bare shoulder. 

“Almost eight,” James says, body reacting to Adam’s slow thrusts, “You’re really going to need that shower if you keep doing that,” he teases gently and Adam grunts, shaking the feeling back into his sleep numb fingers before he’s dipping it inside James’ shorts, fingers closing around his half hard dick, “So are you.” he says back and James bites back a gasp at the slow glide of Adam’s hand. 

“At least do it right,” James bites out, hissing softly at the friction before he’s pulling at Adam’s wrist until he can run the flat of his tongue across the palm and, while it’s not _lube_ it’s still better than the dry friction from before. 

Adam’s hips move faster and his hand falters a little so James takes pity on him, sliding his own hand into his shorts so he can guide Adam’s, it never takes Adam long to come this early, this soon after waking up and honestly, even if it takes James a _little_ more, he enjoys feeling Adam come apart against him. 

Adam moans against James’ shoulder, kissing the sleep warm skin under his lips, hips coming to a stuttering halt as he comes; James can feel him shake a little, his grip tightening briefly around his dick before going almost lax, “Fuck, _shit_ , sorry,” Adam mumbles sheepishly several moments later and James just hums, using this opportunity to fuck up into their joined hands, hissing softly at the sweet, slow buildup until he’s coming over their fists with a quiet groan. 

“Shower?” Adam mumbles, already sounding groggy and half asleep again and James mourns the fact they can’t bask in the afterglow, nor could they have taken their time, “Shower,” he echoes, finally rolling away from Adam who does the same, groaning as he pushes himself out of bed. 

(After they’ve showered, heading out of the bedroom towards the kitchen for breakfast, Adam pulls James close and kisses him, whispers a sweet “good morning” against his lips, making James smile, a low and pleased hum leaving his mouth.) 


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Masochist Adam headcannon/prompt: James knows exactly where his fingers left bruises the night before and will squeeze there during filming to get Adam rilled up. They've had to reshoot multiple open hauses because of the whines Adam let's out when James squeezes his thighs.

James is rough, rough and _very_ open about what he does with Adam; the teasing starts inside the bedroom and doesn’t end, _won’t_ end as long as Adam keeps _reacting_ the way he does–face flushing and lips parting; his eyes darken and James feels a sense of satisfaction settle deep in his belly when he manages to catch Adam off guard. 

Open Haus is the perfect time for James to poke and prod at Adam, hand warm over the denim covering Adam’s thigh–and each bruise and hickey James leaves behind is _deliberate_ in the sense that James _knows_ that Adam’ll be hyper aware of them for days to come; the tightness of his jeans around his thigh pressing into finger shaped bruises, the band of his briefs digging into the hickey on his hip. 

It’s _so much_ and overwhelming but that’s not _all_ , and _god_ if it were, Adam would be alright, Open Haus wouldn’t take _so damn long_ to film these days; Adam wouldn’t gasp and squirm, go absolutely _red_ when James grabs his thigh, digs his fingers into the bruises left behind from the night before when he’d had Adam on his back, thighs spread as he ate him out–Adam wouldn’t _remember_ these things if James wasn’t so damn _deliberate_ about everything in their sex life. 

James _knows_ that it fucks with Adam’s perfectly composed and deadpan camera persona and that he’s too _eager_ and _ready_ to please that he won’t ever say anything about it; always putting 110% of himself into everything and it’s _fun_ , especially when he’s got Adam in his bed at night, chest pressed against soft sheets as he speaks, low and rough, about how he’s going to _wreck_ Adam and how he won’t be able to forget this, how _for days_ he’ll make sure Adam _knows_ that James did this to him. 


End file.
